


Beautiful

by deathofsea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofsea/pseuds/deathofsea
Summary: Dean didn’t know lots of things, but he knew that he couldn’t get his eyes off of his best friend.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I actually wrote this exactly two years ago. It's really bad but I just wanted to post this without editing it or adding things to it because it's my first baby. :') Also english is not my first language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Enjoy

Dean was afraid. Oh, he was so afraid. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to control his weird feelings. He didn’t even know when this feelings have started. Was it in fourth year during Yule Ball or maybe right away in the first year when they first met at Hogwarts Express? Or maybe when he and Ginny broke up a month ago and Seamus was there to hold him and comfort him? He didn’t know was it just some stupid phase of his or something more, something much deeper. Probably the second one. This was all so confusing for Dean. He was friend with Seamus for as long as he can remember, they were always pretty close, maybe even unusually close, but they were still best friends. Dean was artistic soul, tall and dark skinned boy, quiet but extremely friendly with everyone especially with Seamus. And Seamus, well, he was completely opposite of his best friend and people have been always wondering how did those two get along. The answer was, they simply did. Short, pale and hyperactive Irish lad have been Deans best friend since they were eleven. But now, Dean realized, Seamus was always something more to him.

  
So yeah, Dean didn’t know lots of things, but he knew that he couldn’t get his eyes off of his best friend. He wondered if sometimes Seamus was looking at him the same way but that was the most unrealistic thought that could ever cross Dean's mind. Or so he thought. Every single time Dean was looking at his best friend he caught himself thinking of things they could do if Dean had just a little more courage. He was Gryffindor, yes, but things like this one weren’t easy for him. Every time Dean was looking at Seamus he could feel his heart beating so fast and hard that he was afraid someone might hear it. His breathing was always heavier than usual and sometimes he could even feel a strange twitch in his lower parts.

  
And right now Irish lad was lying on bed next to his. They weren’t alone in the room, Neville was there too. But from the weird noises that were breaking silence, Dean knew he was sleeping tight even though it was five o’clock in the hot summer afternoon.

  
Seamus was reading History of Magic, probably reviewing for their finals. His shirt was half unbuttoned and wasn’t tucked in his pants. Tie was loose around his pale neck. His chest was slowly moving in the rhythm of his breathing while his short legs were crossed on the bed in front of him. Few strands of sun were peeking through the curtains and they were enough to throw the light on Seamus’ face and on the book he was reading.

  
In the next moment Seamus turned his head towards Dean and caught his gaze. That was moment when Dean saw something in his best friends eyes. A bold spark shining so bright. Only thought that was in his mind there and then was ‘beautiful’. His best friends eyes were beautiful, those bluish greenish orbs in which you could easily get lost.

  
His lips were forming a half smile. Plump, pink lips. Dean wished he could feel softness of Irish boys lips. ‘Beautiful’ he thought once again. His best friends lips were beautiful.

  
Soft, sandy blonde hair was messily framing his pale freckled face. Each strand was heading its own way and Dean wished he could just run his hands through that perfect hair and lay a kiss on the top of his head. His best friends hair was beautiful.

  
Seamus was beautiful. All of him. His face, his hair, his body, his hands, his legs, his freckles, his scars, his accent. Everything about him was beautiful. In Deans eyes his best friend was completely and utterly mesmerizing and breathtaking.

  
And, yes, Dean finally admitted to himself. He was in love with Seamus Finnegan. He was in love with every little piece of Irish lad that was lying on the bed next to his.


End file.
